Dreamworld
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Dreamworld is a Caskett story about how Kate's life might have gone if her mother hadn't died. Will she become a lawyer? Will she find the love of her life? Will she start a family of her own? *Chapter 7 is up*
1. Meeting You

_Hey guys! Here's a new story for you! I don't know how frequent the updates will be but probably once a week._

_I dedicate this story to Aufa, a dear friend of mine whom's birthday was just two days ago. She wished for a FanFiction as her birthday present and this is what I came up with. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**Summary**: This story is about Caskett. Kate (19) and Rick (27) meet by accident. Johanna is still alive and won't be killed off. Alexis is four years old. What would Kate's life look like if her mother hadn't been murdered?

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, all characters in this story belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.]**

* * *

**DREAMWORLD**

_Chapter 1 "Meeting You"_

* * *

**"Katie! Come on!" her mother called out to her.**

"I'm on my way," she replied and rose to stand on her feet, um, ice skaters. She took a deep breath and followed her mother to the ice rink. Her mother loved ice skating, Kate not so much. It was okay, yeah, but she preferred jogging.

"Finally. I thought you ran away," Johanna said and smiled at her daughter.

"No mom," she said and started skating right next to her mother.

"I still haven't got a present for your father. I just don't know what I should get him... "

Kate groaned. Christmas presents. _Oh damn it_, she thought. She still had to buy Christmas presents!

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, young lady."

"I still have to go and buy presents. You know I hate that. I never know what to buy for you guys."

Johanna laughed. "It doesn't matter, Katie. We will love it anyway."

"Yeah, that's my problem. I could buy you a freaking hay ornament for the Christmas tree and you'd still be overwhelmed."

"We love you, Katie. All we want for Christmas is you."

Kate shook her head slightly and took of, sprinting along the rink.

Johanna let out a laugh and took off after her daughter, knowing she would catch up effortlessly.

* * *

**Half an hour later Kate waited at the entrance of the ice rink for her mother.** She had said she only wanted to skate one last round. Five minutes ago. Seriously, couldn't she just... Kate was knocked off her feet. She let out a scream and fell onto the ice.

"Alexis!" A man came to a stop in front of her and stretched out his hand after the little child. "Alexis, what are you doing? You scared me!"

"Sorry daddy," the little girl mumbled. She couldn't be older than four.

Now his eyes fell on Kate. "Oh god, I'm so sorry my daughter knocked you off your feet. She's still learning and thought she could take off and leave her father behind. I'm so sorry." He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"It's fine, really. I was just surprised when she crashed into my legs, that's all." Kate turned to the little girl. "You alright, Sweetie?"

She nodded and held on to her father's leg.

"Good."

"You know what? How about I invite you for some hot chocolate? I have to make it up to you somehow."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary. It's fine."

"Please, it's the least I can do."

Kate sighed. "Fine."

"Great. I'm Rick, by the way."

Kate was just about to answer when her mother appeared next to her. "Katie, are you coming?"

"Um... yes mom. Sorry Rick."

He smiled at her and then at her mother. "Hi, I'm Rick. My daughter here crashed into your daughter when she took off without me. I was just about to make it up to her with some hot chocolate. How about I invite the two of you?"

Johanna smiled. "Oh, that's really kind of you. Thank you." Johanna bent down to the little girl. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded.

Rick smiled down at his daughter. "She'll be fine. She's just a bit shy around new people."

Johanna smiled. "Understandable. I'm Johanna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Johanna."

"Likewise, Mr. Castle," she replied.

Rick's eyes widened. "How... "

"I read your books, they are great."

He smiled. "Always nice to meet a fan."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

Rick smiled. "Thanks. I really don't need any cameras around me when I'm with my little one here."

Johanna smiled, too. "Of course not, no. How about we meet back here in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Good."

"We will be right back. Come on, Pumpkin," Rick told his daughter and left the ice rink with her.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

"What?"

Kate groaned. "I'm cold, I want to go home."

"Didn't we want to have some hot chocolate anyway?"

"Yes, but... "

"No buts, Katie. Let's go."

* * *

**Ten minutes later they met at the entrance of the ice rink again.**

Rick smiled at Kate and her mother. "You good to go?"

Johanna nodded and they walked towards the food stall that sold the hot chocolate. They carried their drinks over to a bench where they sat down. Alexis sat in between Kate and her father and Johanna sat next to her daughter.

"My mom always wants me to read your books. She says they are good," Kate said in between sips.

Rick looked at her with a light smile on his lips. "You haven't read any of my books then?"

"No."

"Well, writing them was a lot of work but also fun. I like my books and I'm getting told a lot that they are good."

"And what do you think of your books?"

"Um... I think they're good, yeah."

Kate nodded.

Johanna watched her daughter and the writer with a smile on her lips. He liked her daughter and she couldn't help but to be happy about it. "You should be more confident in your skills, Rick. They are great."

"Thank you, Johanna. Mind if I ask what you do for a living? I'm always interested in people's stories."

"Sure. I'm a lawyer. Katie here wants to be one, too. Actually she's on her best way to become one," Johanna said and smiled.

"Runs in the family then? That's cool."

"My dad's a lawyer, too. I grew up wanting to be a lawyer."

"Never thought of anything else? Medicine, being a teacher, being the first female president?"

Kate laughed. "To be honest, no."

"I wanna be president, daddy!"

Rick smiled down at his daughter. "You'll be president one day, Pumpkin. I'm sure of it."

Alexis giggled. "Yes!"

Kate watched him and his daughter. He seemed to be a good father.

"What is the life of a writer like?"

"Pretty much sitting in front of a computer. That's what it is supposed to be. I'm always happy to find a distraction. Like my little Pumpkin here. I make her breakfast, play with her, read to her, we have Disney movie marathons together, we go to the park, we go ice skating, I cook her lunch and dinner. When I'm busy my mother watches her."

"What about her mom?"

Rick flinched. "Her mom... yeah. Her mom is an actress, well, she wants to be. She isn't around much."

"I'm sorry for that. A mother should be there for her child."

"That's what I think, too. Meredith was never meant for motherhood. She kind of got pregnant and we had this little perfect daughter, but she doesn't care much."

"That's horrible."

"Katie? I'll be right back, okay? I just saw a client over there and I want to say hi."

"Okay mom."

Johanna left them alone and watched them from a little distance. She had a feeling her daughter liked the author, too.

"I bet you'll be a great mother one day, Kate."

Kate blushed. "I... I don't know if I'll have children one day, but thanks anyway."

"I hope you will have children. It would be a loss if you hadn't."

Kate smiled. "What about you? Do you want more children?" _What?! Why did she ask him that?!_

"With the right woman? Of course. I'd love for Alexis to have some siblings."

"I'm sure she'd be a great big sister."

They smiled at each other and lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment.

Kate blushed and looked away.

Rick looked away, too. A look at his watch told him it was time to go home. "I'm really sorry, but we have to go home. Alexis is tired and I should get her into bed."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Rick."

"Likewise, Kate. Can I invite you for some coffee this week?"

Kate gasped silently. "Um... Okay."

"Great." He smiled at her. "I'll see you." He started to walk away.

"Rick! Wait!"

He turned around to her.

"You don't have my phone number."

"Oh, right... "

"Gimme your phone."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She typed in her number and handed him the phone back with a smile. "There you go."

"I'll send you a text, Kate. See you soon."

"See you." She watched as Rick walked away with Alexis on his arm. He really looked good. She choked. _Why did she think that?_

"Katie? Where is Rick?"

She turned around to her mother. "He had to go home."

"Oh, what a shame. I liked him."

Kate nodded. _Me too_, she thought.

"Well, let's go home then."

"Yeah." Kate grabbed her ice skaters and walked next to her mom.

"He likes you."

"Mom... "

"You like him, too."

"Mom," she whined.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh my! Katie, you are going to see him again!"

Kate shrugged. "He invited me for some coffee."

"Your father is going to freak out! He's gonna be so happy for you."

"You make it sound like I'm marrying him."

Johanna grinned. "Do you want to?"

Kate swallowed. Sometimes she hated her mother for being so excited about her daughter's love life. "No?"

"Oh Darling, but he would be a great son-in-law."

"Mom!"

Johanna laughed and shook her head. She loved to tease her daughter about possible boyfriends.

* * *

_How do you like the story? Think this could turn into a nice family story with Johanna still around? Tell me what you think!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	2. First Date

_Wow! That was an amazing response to the first chapter! Thank you! Have fun reading chapter 2. Caskett's first date! _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

_Chapter 2 "First Date"_

* * *

_Three days later..._

**Kate Beckett stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel.** First her arms, then her chest, belly and back and finally her miles long legs, before she dried her long, wavy hair. She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed a brush to comb her hair. Once she was done with that she grabbed her hair dryer and dried her hair. After drying her hair she left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom to find something to wear. She put on a simple black bra with matching panties, socks, a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a rather tight red pullover, her mother had bought her some time ago. She smiled at herself in the mirror and went to her jewelry. She picked out a pair of green Swarovski gem stones and the matching necklace. She put them on and looked at herself in the floor lengths mirror. She looked good. She grabbed her Vanilla and Anise perfume by Jo Malone and sprayed some of it behind her ear and at her wrists. Now to make-up and hair. She sighed and walked back into the now cooler bathroom to curl her hair. It took her ten minutes to curl her hair just the way she hoped he would like it before she went on to put on make-up. She made her eyes a little more smoky than necessary, knowing, or hoping, it would attract him. Finally satisfied with her look she glanced down at her watch. _Wait, her watch?_ She walked back into her bedroom to grab the simple silver watch her parents had given to her on Christmas last year and put it on. She glanced down at her watch. 8:50am. Not bad. She had an hour to go until she had to meet him at the Starbucks café. Time enough to take the subway. She left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were having breakfast.

Her mother noticed her first. She let out a whistle. "Now look at you, young lady! Don't you look great? What do you think, Jim?"

Her father looked at her with a smile. "You look great, Katie bug. That Rick is really a lucky man."

"Dad please, we're only meeting for coffee. It's not like we're going to run away together."

"Well, you better come home again. I want to hear more about him."

Kate groaned. "Dad... "

"Your father is right, Katie. We want to know more about Rick."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother. "Guys please. This is not even a date."

"No?" her mother asked with a grin on her lips.

"No!"

"Mmhh, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Kate rolled her eye again. "I'll see you guys later. Eventually. Bye," Kate said and walked out if the kitchen to collect her purse, phone and keys. She put the stuff into the small black handbag. She grabbed her beige Burberry winter coat and black 4 inch boots and put them on. She grabbed a green scarf and put it on. Throwing a last glance at herself in the mirror she smiled and left the house.

* * *

_Across town..._

**Richard Castle walked out of the bathroom to put on some clothes.** He was freshly showered and shaved for his coffee date with Kate. _Wait, date? Was it a date? Could you consider meeting for coffee a date? Yes. _He smiled. _He was having a date with Kate whom he had met only three days ago. And he couldn't wait to see her again. _He sighed and searched for his black jeans and his favorite blue shirt that brought out his eyes. _Would Kate like it? Would she like him? Was she... attracted to him? He didn't know for sure. Yet. _He pulled out a pair of his favorite Star Wars boxers and slipped into them before putting on the jeans and his shirt. He looked at himself pleased. He looked good to go. _Oh wait, he forgot to put on socks._ He quickly grabbed a pair of black socks and put them on. He went to collect his watch and phone before he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Richard! You look good. Ready to go on that date with the young lady?" his mother, famous broadway actress Martha Rodgers, asked.

"Mother... "

"Well?"

"I'm good to go, yes, but I have," he looked at his watch, "another twenty minutes until I have to leave."

"Okay then. How about you wake up our little energy ball?"

"She's not up yet?"

"No. When I check on her while you were in the shower she was still asleep."

"I'll go and wake her up."

Martha nodded and shifted her gaze back to the newspaper she was currently reading.

Rick made his way up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom to wake her up. He quietly entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey Pumpkin, time to wake up," he said and stroked her back.

The four year old opens her sleepy eyes and yawned. "Daddy?"

"Good morning sleepy head. It's almost 9am. You slept in."

Alexis yawned again. "I'm hungry, daddy."

Rick smiled. "How about I carry you downstairs? Grams is going to watch you for a couple of hours."

"Where are you going to, daddy?"

"I'm going to meet Kate."

The young girl's eyes lit up. "Kate from the ice rink?"

"Yes."

"Can I come, too? I really wanna see her again. She's nice."

Rick was taken by surprise. His little girl usually was very shy. "You want to see Kate again?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Next time, pumpkin, okay?"

"Okay. Say hello to her?"

"I'll tell her hello from you, yes."

"She come over for lunch?"

Rick's eyes grew wider with every of Alexis' questions. Seems like Kate made quite the impression on his little girl. "Um, I'll ask her. That okay?"

Alexis nodded and waited for her father to pick her up and carry her downstairs.

Rick carried his daughter downstairs and they were greeted by his mother again.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Martha said to her granddaughter and gave her a kiss.

"Morning grams. I sleep well, yes," the girl replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal?"

"Cereals with milk are on the way," Rick said and sat his daughter down on the stool next to his mother. He walked into the kitchen to get his daughter's breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, added her favorite cereals and some milk and a spoon. He brought it back to the table.

"Daddy? Apple?"

Rick's eyes grew wide at the mention of his save word for... _special activities_, before he realized that his little daughter actually wanted an apple for breakfast. "Um, I'll get you one." He walked back into the kitchen to grab an apple. He washed it in the sink and cut it into pieces Alexis could handle on her own. He brought her the plate and stole a piece of apple. A glance down at his watch told him he should probably get going. "Okay, mother, behave. Pumpkin, watch her. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll bring back lunch."

"Pizza?" Alexis asked.

"You want pizza? Okay. I'll grab pizza on the way home."

"With olive and ham?"

Rick smiled. "Yes. With olives and ham," he said and tickled her.

Alexis giggled. "Daddy!"

Rick pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, daddy," she replied and patted her father's cheek softly.

Rick turned to his mother. "Play some games with her or... "

"Watch some TV or read to her. I know, Richard. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Have fun at your date with Katherine. Kate is short for Katherine, right?"

"Um, yeah, I think."

Martha smiled. "And remember, I want to know more about her."

Rick groaned. "Mother... "

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't done this before... "

"Mother!"

"What? You don't plan on getting her into bed right away, do you?"

"Mother!?"

"Oh my... Richard, do you?"

"No! Of course not, mother. And even if, it would be none of your business. It's my life, no yours."

"Well, technically... "

"See you later, mother," Rick said and practically ran towards the door, collecting his keys, scarf and coat on the way.

* * *

_An hour later at Starbucks..._

**Rick arrived ten minutes early and managed to get them a small table in the back of the caf****é.** He pulled out his phone and checked for any new messages. Nothing. _That was a good sign, right? That mean she was on her way. _He took a deep breath and continued to watch the door for any sign of Kate. He couldn't wait to see her again. Sure, they had exchanged some messages, but he felt that wasn't enough. He wanted, no _needed,_ to see her again. He took deep breaths and watched the door. One minute. Two minutes. Three, four, five. He started to get nervous. Five minutes to go. Six, seven eight, nine. The door opened and closed, welcome the many businessmen and women that got coffee. The door opened and he sucked in breath. He saw Kate scanning the room for him. She looked beautiful, simply breathtaking. He rose from his chair and waved her over to the table. He saw her smile when she saw him and started walking towards him.

"Hey," she said when she reached the table.

"Hey," he replied and pulled out the chair for her after helping her out of her coat.

"Thanks Rick," she smiled and folded her hands on the table.

"What can I get you? A Coffee? A chocolate muffin?"

"Sure, yeah."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Two pumps of vanilla, no sugar."

"Skinny?"

"Nope. Full fat."

Rick smiled. "So cool. I'll be right back," he said and made his way towards the counter to place their order.

Kate watched him as he went to get their coffees with a big smile. She really liked him.

* * *

**Five minutes later he returned with their coffees and two chocolate muffins.**

She took her coffee with a smile. "Thanks, Rick."

"Always," he said, making her blush a little.

She took a sip of her coffee when she saw the little heart on her paper cup. She bit her lip. "That's sweet," she said.

"The barista wanted your number but I told him he couldn't have it."

"Oh, did you?" she asked, flirting shamelessly with him.

"Why, yes I did."

"Not used to sharing then, are we, Rick?"

"Not when it comes to you."

She gasped and took another sip of coffee to cover it up.

Rick feared he might have overdone it. "Sorry," he said quietly and moved to eat his muffin.

"It's okay." She watched him for a second and stretched out her hand to steal a piece of his muffin.

"Hey," he protested and watched as she slowly ate it.

She didn't reply anything. Only threw him a flirtatious look while she stole another piece of his muffin without him protesting. She wasn't even sure he noticed since he was too occupied with watching her. She looked into his eyes and locked eyes with him.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know?"

Kate looked down with a little embarrassed smile while biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, you have beautiful eyes. Beautiful green eyes. Do you know they turn to a more brownish-golden color when you blush?"

Kate let out a laugh. "Thank you, I guess."

"Hey, look at me. You really have beautiful eyes, Kate."

She looked at him. "I like yours, too. They are blue like the sea."

Rick grabbed her hands and covered them with his own. "Thank you."

Kate looked down at their hands and smiled. When she looked up again they locked their eyes and sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Kate?"

"Mmhh?"

"Want to go somewhere? Have a walk in the park or something?"

Kate thought for a second before she nodded. "Sure, why not?" she replied with a smile.

Rick beamed back at her and packed their one and a half muffins into a napkin to take along. "For later."

Kate held up her back for him to put the muffins inside and put on her coat. When she looked up she saw a little disappointment in her date's face that he couldn't have helped her into her coat while thinking, _yes, it definitely is a date!_ _Next time I'll let him help me into my coat, _she thought_. Wait! Next time?_ She let out a sigh and grabbed her coffee. They left the café together and walk together to the park.

* * *

**Halfway to the park Kate slipped her arm through his, surprising him.**

He smiled down at her and nudged her side gently, making her look up to him.

She smiled back and focused back on the sidewalk.

"So, how is Stanford University?"

Kate looked at him again and bit her lip. "It's good. Challenging, but good. And it's warm and sunny in San Francisco."

"True. What's your favorite part of the city?"

"There are a couple of places. I love the view from the Golden Gate Bridge a lit, though. Oh, and the beach."

He smiled to himself as he imagined her in a tight bikini sunbathing at the beach.

"What about you?"

"My favorite part of San Francisco?"

She nodded.

"Same as yours. I love the beach, too."

"Of course, what else."

"What? Why?"

"Oh come on, Castle. The beach? Cliché. Young, attractive women in bikinis?"

_Damn it, she could see right through him_, he thought. "Well, um... "

She laughed and shook her head.

_That tease! Oh wait for payback, Kate Beckett,_ he thought to himself before he spoke up, "you know what my favorite part would be?"

"Nude women?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'd prefer to be chasing after _you_ in a bikini. Or watch you sunbath or swim or play volleyball."

Kate's eyes grew wide. _He didn't just say that, did he?_ She decided not to reply anything to that.

* * *

_An hour later..._

**After their walk through the park they stopped at the east gate. **Kate turned around to tell him goodbye, but Rick was faster. "You made quite the impression on my daughter. She told me to tell you 'hello' from her."

Kate smiled. "She's a sweet little girl. Tell her 'hi' from me?"

"I'll do that. You know, she usually is a pretty shy girl. I'm sure you noticed that when you met her. I was quite surprised that she asked for you in the morning. Even more surprised that she wants to see you again."

Kate chuckled. "Are you trying to talk me into a second date?"

He smiled down at her. "Now that you mention that, yes, I'd love to talk you into a second date, Kate."

"Well, okay. I've never had such a good date before. I never met someone I could just talk to about everything and nothing and it still would be interesting."

"Me neither."

"You were married."

"I didn't love her. I thought I did, but I didn't."

"Sorry for that. Must have been hard for you."

"Not really. Anymore. It was hard in the beginning, being cheated on and everything. But I was more sorry for my little baby girl than me. She kind of lost her mother completely."

Kate nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do without my mom."

"Me neither. Sometimes. Alexis can't really understand what was going on." He bit his lip. "She thinks her mother doesn't love her anymore and went away. That's way worse than the feeling of having been cheated on."

"True. Poor thing."

"I'm just glad I can be there for her. I'm trying to be the best dad for her I could possibly be."

"From what you told me and from what I saw, you're on a good way to become America's best dad."

Rick smiled. "Thank you."

Kate glanced down at her watch. "I'm really sorry, Rick, but I have to get going or I'll miss my train."

" 'K. Want to come over for dinner some time during the net days?"

"Wow, um... " Kate was taken by surprise by his invitation. "You know what? Why not. I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing Alexis again."

"Alexis?! I thought you were coming for me!"

Kate laughed out and patted his chest. "Of course I'm coming to see you, silly."

"Good. I can't wait. I'll text ya, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Get home safe and text me once you're home."

She chuckled. "What are you? My dad?" she teased.

"Nah, you're way too beautiful to be my daughter. And frankly, I'm too young to be your father. I just want to make sure you get home safely. Your parents are both lawyers and I really don't want to get into trouble with them."

"Yeah, I think I can understand that. I'll text you once I'm at home. If you're lucky I might even call."

"I can't wait, Miss Beckett."

She shook her head smiling and waved at him before she walked off towards the subway station.

He waved back and watched her as she walked towards the subway station. _Was she swinging her hips a little more than necessary or did he only imagine it?_

* * *

_What do you think of the chapter? I've never had a first date, so I tried my best. I hope it's okay rhe way I wrote it? I wanted both of them to tease each other. They're both young. Kate is 19, only two years older than me now, and I'd tease my date a little if I liked him. Well, I wouldn't date a boy I didn't like. Who would do that? ;) Maybe you, my dear readers, could help me out here a little bit? With that dating stuff and all? I've had a boyfriend for about four months, my first and only one 'till now, but he never took me out or anything._

_As always I would love to hear your thoughts! *kisses*_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	3. Calling You

_Hey guys. Was something wrong with the last chapter? Only 13 reviews? You usually write more. You've got me a little worried there. _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

_Chapter 3 "Calling You"_

* * *

**Kate walked through the front door with a smile as she sent Rick a message that she had arrived at home safely, just as she had promised to do.**

"Katie! How was your date?"

Kate's eyes went wide as she hadn't noticed her parents standing in the living room looking at her. She tried to hide the enormous smile that had found it's way onto her lips.

Johanna stepped forward and embraced her daughter into a tight hug. "I figure it went well since you're wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yes, it went well. He's a great guy."

"Will you meet him again?"

"Yes mom. Matter of fact, I will meet him again. Some time this week for dinner."

"He's taking you out for dinner?" Jim asked.

"No, not really, dad. He invited me to have dinner with him and Alexis at home."

Her parents looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What?"

"Nothing," Johanna said with her best poker face.

"Really mom? That doesn't work on me."

Johanna smiled. "So it indeed was a date, huh?"

"Yes, yes it was a date. And it was a great one." Kate hung up her coat and scarf and turned to go upstairs.

"Oh no young lady. I need to know of that man is good enough for my little Katie bug."

"Seriously dad? It's my life."

"You're our daughter. He would be our son-in-law."

Kate's jaw nearly but the ground. "Could you two please stop that? It's not like we're gonna run away to Vegas and get married. Dad, I barely know him!"

"And yet it was enough to agree to a second date. A dinner invitation."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother for the third time. She was sure it wouldn't be the last time. "Yeah, so?"

"You never agreed to a second date so fast. There must be something special about him."

"Yes, there is something special about him. He's kind. He's ruggedly handsome. He is a little goofy sometimes. He cares so much for his daughter. He doesn't seem to be the playboy the papers make him appear. I can talk to him about the freaking weather and it's still interesting. I never get bored of listening to his voice, I could talk to him for hours... "

Jim and Johanna grinned at their daughter. "We think you're in love," they said totally in sync.

"What?! No. No, I'm not in love with him, I like, yeah but... "

"Oh yes you are. I bet he asked you to call him when you get home."

"No, he asked me to send him a text that I got home safely. I offered to him to maybe call him."

"And? Are you going to call him?"

"Yes mom. Matter of fact I am. And that's what I'm gonna do now." Kate walked towards the stairs but her parents stood right in front of it.

"Katie, you stay. We're not finished here," Jim said.

_God, couldn't they just stop? _"Yes we are. Now let me go upstairs."

"Not gonna happen, young lady."

"Dad!" Kate growled. She really didn't want both her parents to snoop around her love life.

"Will you sleep with him?" her mother asked.

"Mom! That's none of your business!"

"Oh my, Katherine Houghton Beckett! Did you already sleep with him?!"

"No! Of course not! And even if, it's still none of your business."

"Oh the hell it is. I went through sixteen hours of labour with you. Now you can at least tell me about Richard freaking Castle!"

She looked at her father helplessly but he seemed to be on her mother's side on this one. "God, sometimes I hate it that you're both lawyers. Two more questions but them I'm finished!"

"Three."

"No. Two or nothing, mom."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

Kate cringed at the question. She really didn't want to answer this one. "Yes," she stated simply.

"Why doesn't he take you out for dinner? To a restaurant?"

"His little daughter, Alexis. She wants to see me again. He told me that I made quite the impression on her." Her phone started to ring and she hurried to fish her phone out of her bag. She answered the call without looking at the called ID. "Beckett."

"Kate, hi," the soft voice of Rick said.

"Rick, hi. Gimme a second to go upstairs." She walked around her parents and fled into the safety of her bedroom while her parents called after her that they wanted to meet Rick. She lay down on her bed and sighed. "Okay. We can talk now," she said with a smile.

"Your parents want to meet me?"

"They interrogated me when I got home which was about 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. They really want to meet you though."

"Do they like me?"

"I think so, yes. My mom loves your books anyway and dad just wants to be sure you're good enough for me."

"Well, that's alright. I'd do the same for Alexis. And, what do you think? Am I good enough?"

Kate let out a laugh. "I think you're pretty much good enough."

"I'm glad. My mother approves of you, too, by the way."

"That's good, I assume."

"My mother just likes to pry into my life."

"My parents, too." She smiled. "They were stunned when I told then I was going to your house for dinner."

"Were they? Why?"

"I don't usually agree on a second date when the first isn't even over."

"I usually don't even have a second date."

"It's my pleasure then, Mr. Castle."

"No, it's absolutely my pleasure, Miss Beckett."

There was a moment of silence, both going after they own thoughts.

"I can't wait to see you again, Kate."

All of a sudden Kate was glad that they were talking over the phone and he wouldn't see her blush. "Me neither," she replied.

"I wish you could come over tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Yeah... "

"Rick... "

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, you know?" she said and bit her lip. "Would Wednesday work for you?"

"Yes, perfect."

In the background Kate heard somebody yelling 'dad'. It was probably Alexis.

"I'll be right back, Kate. It's Alexis."

"No problem. Take your time." She could hear them talk in the background though she couldn't really understand anything. She heard as Rick picked up his phone again.

"Kate? Is it okay of I put you on speaker? Alexis wants to talk to you."

Kate was confused. Why did the four year old want to talk to her? "Okay."

"Hello Kate," Alexis said.

"Hey Sweetie," Kate replied.

"Will you come to our home for dinner?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Kate will come over on Wednesday, Pumpkin," she heard Rick explain. "We will cook dinner and then eat."

"She cook dinner with us?"

"I don't know. Kate? Will you cook dinner with us?"

"I'd love to, Rick."

"Then, yes, Pumpkin, Kate's going to cook dinner with us."

Alexis giggled excited. "Okay." She looked at her daddy and yawned.

"Ah, Kate? I'll be right back, just bringing her upstairs to sleep, okay?"

"Sure. Sleep well, Sweetie," Kate told the little girl.

"Thank you, Katie," the little girl said through a yawn.

Kate smiled at Alexis' use of Katie. Normally only her parents called her that.

* * *

**It took Rick five minutes until he was back on the phone with her.** "Thanks for waiting. I put her down for a nap as fast as I could."

"You didn't have to hurry. It's fine, Rick."

"Thanks. So, where did we stop when we got interrupted?"

"We were deciding that I'd come over on Wednesday."

"Right. I'm glad you're coming over."

"Mmhh, me too." She flipped her hair with her finger and bit down on her lip smiling.

"How about you tell me some more about you?"

"Okay. What do you want to know, Rick?"

"Why do you want to become a lawyer? Parents don't count."

"Good one, Rick." She thought for a moment. "I want to become a lawyer because they get justice for people. They put the bad people behind bars and help the good ones to walk free. My mom is working a lot of pro bono cases, helps poor people who can barely afford a lawyer. She's has always been my role model and I wanted to be like her. I did love the days I could come to work with her. Furthermore I want to be the first female Chief of Justice."

"Setting pretty big marks there, Kate, but I think you can do it. I'm sure you'll become a great lawyer. Your parents will be so proud of you."

"They always support me, and each other for that matter. They would have supported me if I had wanted to become a teacher, a doctor, even if I had wanted to be a freaking waitress."

"I bet but you're way too smart to be a waitress. A teacher, maybe, a doctor, definitely but lawyer just sounds perfect, Kate."

"I guess it is. What about you? Why did you become a writer?"

"That's quite a story. I always read a lot but my writing was horrible. All the way through school and college it was horrible. When I was a kid my mother went to the library with me and some man handed me a copy of Casino Royal which inspired me to write. It took me until a fake essay to improve my writing. I had paid another student to write the essay for me and later in class the teacher read it out loud and said that it was a perfect example for great writing. It made me feel bad to get the flowers for something I didn't write and this is why I started to write. I couldn't even stop anymore."

"Wow, that's really a nice story."

"You're the first person I ever told that. Not even my mother knows about that."

Kate blushed on the other end of the line. "I'm feeling honored, Rick. That's sweet."

"I'm really glad I met you, Kate."

"Me too, Rick, me too," she sighed.

* * *

_And that's a wrap on chapter 3. Lots of teasing and talking. What do you think?_

_Martha and Alexis will be in the next chapter. And pizza :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	4. Meet the Castles

A/N: I totally forgot people didn't have cellphones back in 1998/1999. That's somewhat embarrassing for me. I'm really sorry. Thank you, phnxgrl for asking! The story plays in early December 1998, before Johanna dies in the original story by AWM.

Again, I'm really sorry about that mistake. Is it okay if we just pretend these two had cellphones back then already?

To the guest who asked if I could update more often during the week, I'm sorry but I can't. I barely have enough time to write a chapter each week, two or more are just not possible.

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

_Chapter 4 "Meet the Castles"_

* * *

_Wednesday evening..._

**Kate mentally prepared herself to knock on his door.** The doorman had let her in and had told her which apartment on which floor to go to. Well, Castle's apartment seemed to be the only one on the top floor. She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to see him again but seeing him also meant meeting his daughter and mother. She wasn't sure of she could do this. She heard a soft voice from inside the apartment, asking when Katie would arrive. Alexis, she thought with a smile. She looked at the door and took one last deep breath before she raised her hand to knock on the door. She heard the sound of her knuckles connecting with the hard wood and steal of the door. _Oh god! I'm knocking on Richard Castle's door, _she thought.

She was surprised when the door opened only ten seconds later and her eyes met the sparkling eyes of her... _What exactly was he? He was her friend, yes, but also more? Was he her boyfriend? She only had had one date with him. _She couldn't think the thought to an end as she felt the little girl crushing into her legs screaming her name excitedly. "Hi Alexis."

"Katie!" The young girl smiled at her shyly.

Kate smiled back down at the girl and bend down to her. She gave the little girl a box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "I've got you a little gift, Sweetie. I hope you like to read?"

The girl looked from Kate to her gift and back to Kate with sparkling blue eyes.

_She definitely had her father's eyes, _Kate thought.

"This for me? Really?"

"Of course it is."

"Thank you!" The little girl turned around and ran towards the kitchen where she showed the gift to what Kate assumed was her grandmother.

She smiled and straightened herself again to greet Rick. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. "Please, come on in. Shall I take your jacket?"

"Thanks, that would be nice."

He smiled and helped her out of her jacket. "I'm glad you're here now. Alexis was driving me mad asking for you every two minutes."

Kate smiled a little shyly at him. "Sorry. I hope it was okay to bring her a little present? I don't want to overstep... "

"Don't apologize, Kate. I'm glad she likes you. And you didn't overstep in any way by bringing my girl a little present. She loves reading books. Thank you."

"Thank god. I wasn't sure if she liked reading. I just figured that since her daddy is a writer she maybe liked books, too."

Rick was on his way to reply to her by staring I to her emerald eyes and leaning in to her, when he was interrupted by a happy scream of his daughter. The two grown ups turned towards the girl.

"You got me a Disney book!"

Kate smiled. "I take it you like Snow White then?"

"Yes! It's one of my favorites! I love the story of her and Prince Charming!"

"I'm glad, Sweetie. It's also my favorite Disney story."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alexis smiled at continued to show the book to her grandmother.

Rick looked at Kate again. "You're amazing, Kate," he said and smiled at her.

Kate blushed and lowered her head a little.

"Uh uh, look at me. You are amazing. Thank you for making my little girl happy." He looked her straight into the eyes again. "How about I introduce you to my mother? Martha Rodgers, Broadway Diva," he explained and led her to the kitchen.

The elder lady smiled at Kate. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Darling. I've heard so much about you already! Only good things of course," she said and embraced the young woman in a hug.

"Likewise, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Please, call me Martha. Mrs. Rodgers makes me feel like I'm old," Martha said.

"Martha, of course," Kate said with a light smile on her lips.

"You are even more beautiful than my son told me. You'd be an amazing model, you know?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Why waste your talent and become a lawyer? You would be amazing as a model or actress."

"Mother... " Rick groaned.

"No, it's okay, Rick," Kate said and looked back at Martha. "I took a few jobs as a model but it just isn't what I want to do. I always wanted to be a lawyer. My dad is a lawyer, my mom is a lawyer, my grandpa was a lawyer and I want to be one, too."

"Well then, the heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

"Right," Kate agreed.

"I'll go upstairs. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Can we start cooking, daddy? I'm hungry," Alexis said and looked at her father and Kate.

"Um, sure Pumpkin." He took Kate's hand into his and pulled her into the kitchen, away from his mother. "Okay, we've got Pizza, Spaghetti Carbonara, Risotto with vegetables and chicken or Lasagna."

Kate's eyes grew wide. "You don't want to cook all of that, do you?" she asked with a smile.

"No. No, of course not. My sweetheart of a daughter usually chooses dinner but today she wants you to choose."

"Oh, wow. That's sweet," she stammered and looked at him a little helpless. She turned to Alexis who looked at her excited. "What about Pizza? Would you like Pizza for dinner, Sweetie?"

"Yes! Pizza!"

Kate turned back to Rick. "Pizza it is then."

"Awesome. I'll get the ingredients." He turned around in his big open kitchen and went through the cabinets and his fridge to get everything they would need to make a pizza dough from scratch.

Kate watched him as he moved around in his kitchen. She didn't notice as he stopped moving around in his kitchen to look at her as she leaned on the counter. She didn't notice him stepping closer until he was right in front of her. She looked up in surprise, right into his sea blue eyes and melted into them.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Instead of answering his question she just kept looking into his eyes like a deer into spotlight.

"Kate?"

Slowly she caught up with reality. She blushed and looked down at his lips. "Maybe," she replied. She turned to Alexis. "Hey Sweetie, care to help with the pizza dough?"

"Yes!" She tried to climb down from the bar stool she was sitting on but Kate was faster and picked her up. She carried the girl into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. "Do we have everything we need?" she asked.

"I believe we do. Let's start with the pizza dough," Rick said and smiled at Kate and his daughter.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**Kate and Alexis had spread the dough on a baking tray while Rick searched the fridge for tomato sauce, cheese, salami, ham and other delicious pizza toppings.** He put the glass of tomato sauce down on the counter and opened it. He grabbed a spoon and spread the sauce over the dough. Without Kate noticing he dipped his finger into the sauce and smeared it onto the tip of her nose, surprising Kate who let out a loud yelp.

Alexis giggled at her father's behavior.

Kate bit her lip, glared at him and smeared some tomato sauce on his nose as well, surprising him.

He watched her for a second, then he grabbed her wrist and licked the sauce from her finger, leaving her speechless and with eyes as big as plates. "Don't want you to get your clothes dirty," he shrugged.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress pants and black ankle boots. Nothing expensive. She looked back at him and shrugged, too. "As you say, Mr. Castle."

With the help of Alexis they spread salami, ham and cheese on top of the pizza before Rick put the baking tray into the oven. "Time to clean up the kitchen," he said and let out a sigh.

Alexis giggled and asked Kate to put her down on the floor. She ran into the living room and flopped down on the couch, leaving her father and Kate alone to clean up the kitchen.

Rick smiled after his daughter. "Seems like she doesn't want to help us," he said and looked from Kate to the dirty bowl and all the other stuff they had used.

"She's four, she doesn't really have to help us. I'll start with the dirty bowl and the mixer and you put away the ingredients?" she asked.

"Okay," he said and started to put things back into cupboards.

Kate grabbed the dirty bowl and started to rinse it in the sink.

"I'll dry them," Rick said after he had put away everything and grabbed a dish towel to assist Kate.

"Thanks, that would be nice."

He moved closer to her until he was standing right behind her. He heard her suck in breath and stopping in her tracks.

She turned around and looked right into his sea blue eyes. Again. She had stopped counting the times it had already happened today. "Rick... " she whispered.

He leaned down inch by inch to capture her lips with his. He was only a second away from kissing her when he heard an excited giggle coming from the couch. He stepped back from Kate to see his daughter watching them. He looked down at the dish towel in his hands a little embarrassed and stepped aside to pick up a bowl to dry.

Kate watched his lips coming down to here. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her but that's when she heard an excited giggle from the couch. Alexis. Her eyes flew open and she saw him backing away from her, looking down at the dish towel a little embarrassed. She watched him as he stepped out of her space to pick up a bowl to dry. She let out a silent huff and closed her eyes for a second before turning around to clean the last spoon.

When Kate handed him the wet spoon their hands collided and they looked into each other's eyes again, locking them.

He mouthed a silent sorry and dried the spoon before he turned around to put it away. He hung up the dish towel and turned to the cupboards to get them plates. He grabbed four plates and sat them down on the counter.

Kate stood next to him and looked down at the plates. "Dining table?" she asked and nod towards the dark wood table with the cream leather seats.

"Yeah."

She grabbed the plates and walked over to the table that was laid with a thin, green tablecloth that ran from south to north of the table. In the middle of the table stood a case with an arrangement of white, cream and purple tulips. She smiled at the purple tulips as they were in her favorite color and placed the four plates on the table. Two on one side, one at the head and another one on the opposite side. When she looked up again she found Rick on the other side of the table laying down forks and knives. "Where do you keep water glasses?" she asked him.

"Third cupboard on the left side. Wine glasses are on top," he explained with a smile.

Kate smiled back and made her way into the kitchen to get water glasses for all of them and three additional wine glasses. She made her way back to the table water glasses in hand and set them down on the table before walking back and grabbing the wine glasses. "Where do you sit?" she asked him.

"Next to you?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him and placed two glasses on one side of the table and on on the other side of the table, leaving Alexis to sit at the head of the table. She looked at him and he nodded.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

**Rick called his mother down for dinner and helped his daughter to get seated while Kate took care of the pizza.** She pulled the baking tray out of the oven with the oven gloves and put the hot tray down on the stove. She grabbed a knife and cut the pizza into fifteen pieces. "Rick? Where's the wooden plate?" she asked and looked around for it in the kitchen.

"Already on the table. Need help?"

"I've got it, thanks," she replied and picked the tray up again to carry it over to the table.

"Now, don't you two work great together already?" Martha said as she descended down the stairs.

Kate looked at her in surprise and blushed a little, reviewing the situation and having to agree with the elder lady. They did work well together. She sat down next to Rick while Martha sat down on the opposite of Rick.

"This pizza really smells fantastic. Did you have fun making the pizza together?" she asked and looked at Alexis.

"Yes! Daddy and Katie silly sometimes," she said with a giggle.

"They are silly?"

"Play games. Daddy smear tomato sauce on Katie's nose."

Martha smiled at her son and then at Kate. "I hope you paid him back?"

Kate smiled. "That I did."

"Good. You need to show him who's boss or he'll go all daddy about you, too. It sometimes feels as if I'm the kid and he's the father."

Kate let out a laugh and looked at Rick. "Now that sounds interesting."

He stuck out his tongue to her and moved to grab a slice of pizza, burning his fingertips during the process. He let out a loud yelp and blew down on his fingertips. "Damn it, it's still hot."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Martha. "Are you sure he's all grown up yet?"

"No, not always. He can be like a little kid sometimes. Well, most of the time."

Kate laughed and raised her eyebrows at him.

He leaned in closer towards her, whispering, "oh believe me, I can be very mature when it's needed, Miss Beckett."

Kate blushed and quickly moved to grab a slice of pizza with the spatula that lay next to the baking tray. "Alexis? Would you hand me your plate, please, Sweetie?"

Alexis handed her plate to Kate who put a slice of pizza down on the girl's plate before handing it back to her.

"Thanks Katie," she said when she took the plate from Kate.

Kate smiled at her and took Martha's plate next before moving on to Rick.

"You know, you could have stopped me and told me that there's a spatula for the pizza, Kate."

"And you could have waited just like everybody else, Rick."

He huffed in response and handed his plate to Kate's waiting hands.

She took the plate from him and put two slices of pizza on it. She handed it back with an apologetic smile. Last but not least she put a slice of pizza onto her own plate and they began to eat.

Martha was first to speak. "I'm glad you've finally found a nice girl, Richard."

Rick looked at his mother in shock. "Mother!"

"What? It's true. Meredith was a little bimbo and you know it. Not to speak of the girls you met after her. I'm glad you've found Katherine."

Kate looked at him with a smile. "All the other girls, hmm?"

"Kate, don't believe my mother. She puts it like there's been many, but there weren't."

"Well, there was Gina, for sure, I've caught them one morning, there's been Melanie and I seem to remember a girl named Michelle."

"Rick, it's fine. Really."

He bit his lip and shot his mother a death glare before he moved his attention back to his slice of pizza.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

**Kate and Rick cleared the table while Martha brought Alexis upstairs and helped her to get ready for bed. **Kate put the dirty dishes into the sink to clean them. She grabbed a plate and rinsed the soap from it before she she gave it to Rick to dry it with a dish towel.

"We work really well together," he said when he put the last fork into the drawer.

She looked at him and smiled. "Mmhh."

He grabbed two wine glasses and filled them with the red wine he had fetched from the fridge. "Sit down with me?" he asked and nodded to the big black leather couch.

She told him yes and walked over to the couch with Rick hot on her heels. She sat down and accepted the glass of wine from him.

Rick sat down next to her and looked at her. "I'm really glad you came by tonight. I had a lot of fun making that pizza with you."

She blushed and tried to hide her smile. "Me too. You can be a little goof sometimes. You behave like a twelve year old on a sugar shock."

"Guilty as charged."

She laughed with him and leaned into his embrace. "And I like it. I never had a guy before that made me laugh so much. One that made me happy like you do."

He turned his head to her. "I never had a girl that made me as happy as you do, either." He slowly leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Richard! Have you left some wine for your mother?"

The couple sprung apart, their lips having not even touched.

"In the fridge, mother," he growled and looked at the space that was between him and his... girlfriend now. _Was she his girlfriend?_

"Thank you," came Martha's reply from the kitchen.

Kate took a sip from her wine. Their was an embarrassing silence between them now, neither looking into the other's eye.

"I'm sorry," Rick said. Kate's head shot up and she shook it. "It's fine... I mean... It's not your fault, Rick."

"It is."

She glanced at her watch. "I should go home. It's already after 9pm and I promised my mom a shopping tour tomorrow." She sat the glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry my mother startled you."

"She didn't. It's fine, Rick." She got up.

"I'll at least bring you to the door," he said and got up as well.

She nodded and together they walked over to the door.

He helped her into her coat and opened the door for her.

"Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight, Kate." He smiled at her and watched as she walked out of his door. He didn't notice her turning around until she spoke to him.

"You know? There will be a next time."

"I hope so. Call me once you're home?"

"I will." She smiled at him and made her way to the waiting elevator.

* * *

_Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	5. Falling In Love?

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this story. There is barely a minute to write anything at the moment. I don't know how frequent updates will come at the moment. I'm writing whenever I've got a little bit of time._

_To the reviewer complaining about Kate drinking wine: I know she's only 19 and that you're not allowed to drink alcohol under the age of 21 in America but in my mind Kate's great-grandparents are from Italy. In Italy they start drinking wine at the age of 10 to 12 and it's totally normal for them. I'm only 17 and I've been drinking wine since age 10. It's not like a glass of wine is going to kill someone. _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

_Chapter 5 - "Falling In Love?"_

* * *

December 18th, 1998

**Kate let out a relief breath when she reached the Starbucks Café at Rockefeller Plaza and 49th Street.** She was carrying multiple bags from different sellers at Saks Fifth Avenue. She had bought her mother a new pair of black high heels for work, another two pairs for herself, a couple of new shirts for herself and more. Thank god she already had bought the present for her father.  
She ordered her usual Vanilla Latte and waited for it at the corner. Her mobile phone started to ring and she let out a short curse and fished her mobile phone out of her bag. "Beckett."

"Katie. I thought you wanted to be back home at four," Johanna said.

"Is it already after four?"

"Yes. It's quarter to five."

"What?" She groaned. "I'm just gonna grab my coffee, mom. I'll be home soon."

"Hurry up. Your aunt is gonna be here in half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks for reminding me."

"Of course, Katie. See you soon."

"See you soon." She stuffed the mobile phone back into her bag.

"Vanilla Latte for the most beautiful girl I have laid eyes on," a man said.

Kate was about to reply something when she looked straight into these sea blue eyes. Instantly her lips curled into a smile. "Castle."

"Hey Kate," he replied with a smile. "It's good to see you." He handed her the travel mug.

She took the cup with a smile. "You too. And thanks for the compliment."

"Always. Been shopping for Christmas presents?" he asked and pointed to her bags.

Kate looked down to her bags and back up to him. "Uh, yeah. I had to buy a present for my mom."

"I love Christmas shopping."

Kate smiled. "Me too, when I have enough time and ideas."

Rick smiled. "Did your mom call you?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I was supposed to be home at four."

"But it's quarter to five!"

"Exactly." She laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "What about you?"

"I'm just on my way home. I had to go and order a gift for my lovely sweetheart of a daughter."

Kate smiled. "That's sweet. You know, she really is a great kid, Castle."

Rick smiled. "That she is, yeah. And pretty damn much demanding on what she wants for Christmas."

"I wasn't. I was three when I figured out we didn't have a chimney."

"Oh, ouch. That must have been horrible."

"Not really. I don't believe in magic, Santa or any other fairy tales."

"You don't?!"

She shook her head.

"Hazelnut Latte for Derrick," the barista called out.

Rick turned around to grab his coffee from the counter. He had a smile on his lips when he turned back around to Kate. "You're on your way home now, right?"

"Um, yes."

"How about I drive you home. That's way easier with all these bags you're carrying."

"Oh, Rick, that's really not necessary. I'm perfectly fine of taking the subway."

"I bet you are but... "

"But?"

He sighed. "Just let me drive you home, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Fine," she said dramatically.

"Great. Let me carry these bags for you."

She glared at him.

" ...or not."

Together they walked to the door which Rick held open for her.

She smiled at him. "Where's your car?"

"Just around around the corner and two blocks down."

She nodded and started to walk.

"Are you sure I can't carry these bags for you? At least some? They look heavy."

She glared at him again.

"Okay," he piped and quickly caught up with her, falling into step with her.

"Derrick, Castle? Really?" she asked and pointed to his coffee.

"Cool, huh?"

"Totally," she snorted and shook her head smiling.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later they reached his car.** Rick opened the trunk for her to put her bags into before they sat down in the car.

"Where to, my lady?"

Kate smiled. "20 River Ter, Battery Park City."

Rick's eyes grew wide. "But that's only ten minutes from the loft!"

Kate chuckled. "I know."

He smiled at her and put the car into gear.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**Rick parked his car in a parking spot outside of Kate's parents' building.** "Here we are, my lady."

She chuckled. "You gotta stop that, Castle."

"What? Calling you my lady?"

She bit her lip and tried to hide her smile. "Am I that? Your lady?"

"Do you want to be?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Do you want me to be?"

"I... yes. I want you to be, Kate. I really like you a lot. I've never met a girl like you, Kate."

She took his hand with a smile. "Me too, Rick. I like you a lot, too. And I've also never met a boy before, that makes me feel so special or to whom I could talk to for hours."

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "You're my girlfriend now."

"You're my boyfriend."

They smiled at each other and looked into the other's eyes.

"We should go on a date again."

"Three dates in two weeks, hmm?"

"Three dates in two weeks."

"Okay."

"You free on Thursday evening?"

"Yes."

"Great. Does six o'clock fit?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up. Wear something nice, I'll take you out for dinner."

"Something nice, huh? A little black dress? Only if you take me out to dancing later."

He swallowed as he imagined his girlfriend in said little black dress. Yes, she really was his girlfriend now! "Deal. Dinner and dancing."

Kate smiled. "I think you've just got yourself a date with your girlfriend."

Rick grinned at her. "Great. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, sure." She looked at the clock in the car. "I gotta go, Rick. My aunt is coming over for dinner."

"Okay. I'll call you around nine?"

"Perfect. I can't wait."

They got out of the car and Rick grabbed Kate's bags from the trunk.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and told him goodbye. Before she disappeared into the building she told him to say hi to Alexis from her.

He agreed to tell his daughter, watched her walk into the building and waited until the door had closed to walk back around his car to the driver's side. Once inside of the car he threw a last look at the lobby of the apartment building before he made his way over to the loft.

* * *

**Kate stumbled through the door of the Penthouse apartment with a big smile on her face.**

"Katherine?"

"Yes mom."

"Can you fly? It took you only twenty minutes to get home."

"No?"

Her mother stepped out of the kitchen wearing oven gloves. "How did you get home so fast?" She eyed her daughter closely. "And what makes you smile like that?"

"My boyfriend."

Johanna lifted her eyebrows. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend? What about Rick? I thought you liked him."

Kate grinned like a fool while she hung up her jacket. "Exactly. I like him. A lot."

It took Johanna a couple of seconds to process her daughter's words but then, "oh my god! Rick is your boyfriend!"

Kate chuckled. "Yes."

Johanna hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh my goodness, that is just great. I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Jim asked.

"Rick is Katie's boyfriend!"

"Rick? As in that Rick Castle? The writer?"

"Yes!"

Jim looked from his wife to his daughter and back. "I think I need to meet him and have a word with him."

"Dad... "

"Uh uh. I want to make sure he's good enough for stealing my daughter's heart like that."

"Thursday," Kate said.

"Thursday what?"

"He takes me out for dinner and dancing on Thursday. He will pick me up."

"When?"

"Six o'clock."

"I'll be home."

"Me too!" Johanna said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You guys are unbelievable! I swear, if you embarrass me again... "

"We wouldn't ever embarrass you, Katie," her mom said.

Kate lifted her eyebrows. "The musical in grade six?"

"We were proud of you."

"The summer concert in grade eight? Bring your parents to school day in grade two?"

Johanna bit her lip.

"See? You do embarrass me. And don't even get me started on Will, Tom or Josh."

"Okay, fine. We're sorry," Johanna said and held up her hands. "Hurry up, your aunt will be here soon."

Jim watched his wife disappear into the kitchen and his daughter into her room upstairs. He let put a sigh and went back into the living room.

* * *

_At the same time at the loft..._

**Rick entered his loft and seconds later his daughter thrashed into his legs. **He picked her up into his arms. "Hello pumpkin. How was your day with your grams? Kate says hi."

"Good! We read in Katie's book!"

Rick smiled at the mention of Kate. His girlfriend. "Pumpkin? Would you mind if Kate came over again some time?"

"Oh, will she? I would love to see her again!"

"I'll ask her, okay?"

"Yeeeees! Can we go to the park with her?"

"I'll ask her. Now, where is your grams?"

"I'm here, Richard," his mother said.

Rick turned his head to the couch. "Hello mother. Did my sweetheart of a daughter behave?" he asked.

"Of course she did, son. Better than you at the age."

"Thanks," he huffed and walked over to his mother to sit down.

"You're home pretty later. Didn't you want to be home half an hour ago?"

"I... I'm sorry. Something got in the way," he said with a dreamy expression.

"Something or someone?"

"Someone."

"Aha. What about Kate? I thought you liked her."

"I do. A lot. I drove her home. I ran into her at Starbucks where she was just answering a call from her mother."

"That's not a reason to make you smile like that," she observed.

"It's part of it."

His mother lifted her eyebrows.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed. And I'll take her out for another date on Thursday."

"Three dates in two weeks. You must be serious with her."

Rick bit his lip. "She's amazing, mother. And she cares for my little angel."

"That she does, yeah. And Alexis seems to like her, too."

"I like who?"

"Katherine."

"Katie?"

Her grams nodded.

"Katie cool! I like her lots."

Rick smiled at his daughter and mother. "Did you already have dinner, pumpkin?"

"Aha."

"Okay. Let's get you into bed then."

"No!"

"Alexis... "

"No. Call Katie. Wanna go to the park!"

Rick sighed. "Fine." He took his mobile phone and called Kate. After the third ring she answered the call. "Hi Kate."

"Oh, Rick? I thought you wanted to call around nine?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got home and Alexis refuses to go to bed until I had an answer from you."

"Oh... okay?"

"She wants to know if you want to go to the park with us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's sweet. Um, sure, I'd like to. When does she want to go?"

"Um... give me a second." He turned to his daughter. "When do you want to go to the park, pumpkin?"

"Tomorrow?"

"She wants to go tomorrow, Kate."

"I've got time after lunch."

"Perfect. How about Rockefeller Park? It's right in front of your door and they have an amazing playground."

"Sounds good to me. So tomorrow around 2pm? At the playground?"

"Yes."

"It's not a date for us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. See you there."

"Can I still call you later?"

"Yes."

"Good. Talk to you later, Kate."

"Talk to you later, Rick."

Rick ended the call and laid the mobile phone down on the table. "Okay, we're meeting Kate tomorrow, pumpkin."

"Yay!" Alexis yelled and hugged her father tightly.

"Can I bring you to bed now? You have to sleep our you will be tired tomorrow."

"Okay daddy," she said and yawned.

Rick smiled at his daughter and picked her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs and helped her change into her sleeping wear. He helped her brush her teeth and tucked her into her bed. He gave her a kiss goodnight and turned out the light when he left the room, the nightlight on Alexis's bedside table the only remaining light in the room. He left the door a gap ajar and went downstairs to his mother.

"I tucked Alexis in," he said when he walked into the kitchen where his mother was fetching a glass of wine.

"Good, good. I'll be on my way home soon."

Rick nodded.

"Did you get her present?"

"I ordered it. They'll have it on the twentieth."

"Thank god. She wouldn't stop talking about it today."

"I guessed. She saw the commercial three days ago. She told me she wanted that Barbie doll every time we saw an ad somewhere," he sighed.

"Thank god you could order it then."

"Yeah."

"So you and Alexis will meet Katherine in the park tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I think she really likes Alexis."

"She does. When I brought her home she asked me to tell Alexis hi from her."

"She definitely is better mother material than Meredith or Gina."

"Mother, I'm not dating her to find a new mom for Alexis. I like her a lot just for being herself. She's smart, funny, beautiful, loves to laugh and I can talk to her for hours. She's perfect. She's been what I've secretly been missing."

Martha nodded. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Richard."

"She won't hurt me. It's too late anyway. I think I'm falling in love with her."

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter today. I hope I'll be able to update soon but it might take a week or so... I'm really sorry about that :(_

_I would still love to hear your thoughts and ideas!_

_xx Kate_


	6. Building A Snowman

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope the content will make up for it. _

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

_Chapter 6 -"Building A Snowman"_

* * *

**Kate stood in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. **She was wearing a blue turtleneck and jeans along with a black pair of ankle boots. She bit her lip and checked the time at her watch. Quarter to two. She had to leave. She took a deep breath and made her way out of her room. She ran downstairs and stopped only to put on her coat and a scarf and to grab her handbag.

"Are you going somewhere, Katie?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Johanna asked.

"The park. I'm meeting with Rick and Alexis," she replied and was out of the door, fleeing any more questions her parents had for her. She rode the elevator downstairs, greeted Jake, the doorman, and made her way over to the playground at Rockefeller Park.

When she arrived she sat down on a bench nearby and waited for Rick and Alexis.

* * *

**Rick and Alexis arrived at Rockefeller Park at 2:50pm. O**nce they had gotten out of the cab they made their way over to the playground where they were supposed to meet Kate.

"Daddy? Do you think she is already there?"

"I don't know, pumpkin. Maybe she is."

Her eyes widened. "Hurry up!" she said and started running.

Rick ran after her and stopped her. "Alexis, please don't run off like that. Kate knows we're coming."

"I want to see her! Now!"

Rick sighed. "Piggy-ride?"

"Daddy run?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

Rick helped his daughter climb up to his shoulders to sit on. Holding on to her legs he started walking towards the playground again.

"Faster daddy!"

"As you wish," he said and started to jog. Thank god he could already see the playground.

Two minutes later they arrived at the playground. "Can you see Kate, pumpkin?" he asked.

"Uh uh." Alexis looked around and started bouncing. "There!" she yelled and wildy pointed to a bench standing next to a big tree. "Katie!" She yelled.

The young woman turned her head and winked when she saw them.

"Lemme down, daddy," Alexis demanded.

Her father did as told and helped her slide down his back before he watched her run off towards Kate. He watched as she crashed into Kate's legs and was picked up by her a second later. His heart melted at the sight and he made his way over to them.

Kate smiled at him. "Hey Rick."

"Hey. Looks like Alexis got here faster than me, eh?"

Alexis chuckled and buried her face into Kate's hair.

"Looks like it," the young woman replied with a smile.

"When I'm with that little bundle of energy I always feel so old."

"You don't look old to me," she replied and bit her lip.

"Thanks," he replied. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No. I only just got here two minutes ago."

"Fantastic. See, pumpkin? We weren't late."

Alexis chuckled again before her eyes wandered to the big playground in front of them. "Katie? Can we play?"

Kate smiled. "Sure. You coming, old man?" she teased.

"You bet I am. I love playing with my little girl," he replied with a grin.

They walked over to the playground while Kate carried Alexis. She set the girl down once they were on the playground and watched as she took off towards the sand box.

Seeing as there weren't many people around yet, Rick grabbed Kate's hand and entwined their fingers.

She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "I'm already glad Alexis wanted me to join you two at the playground."

"Me too," he said. "I missed you."

Kate bit her lip smiling. "Me too," she replied.

They smiled at each other until Alexis interrupted their moment. She was tugging on Kate's pants for the young woman to come and help her build a snowman.

"Okay sweetie. Let's go and build a snowman," Kate said with a smile and started to gather snow for a big ball of snow which should become the bottom of the snowman.

* * *

_An hour later..._

**Kate was holding Alexis in her arms while the girl made eyes and a mouth for the face of the snowman with stones. **Rick gave her stone after stone and watched his girlfriend and daughter. The two boughs they had found were used as arms and a third much smaller but  
thicker bough was used as a nose.

Alexis was clapping her hands once she was finished. She smiled at Kate. "Look good?" she asked.

"Yeah, he looks fantastic, sweetie. How about we give him a name?"

Alexis chuckled. "Yes!"

"Okay." Kate looked at Rick. "Any ideas, mister?"

"Um... Mr Snow?"

Alexis nodded. "Mr Snow!"

Kate smiled at the girl in her arms. "Wanna start a snowball fight?" she whispered into the girl's ear.

Alexis nodded excited and was put down on the ground by Kate. She ran a few feet before she stopped and bend down to form a little snowball. She giggled and threw it at her father.

Rick acted surprised and looked at his daughter. With a grin he said, "the fight is on!" He formed a snowball and threw it at his daughter.

Alexis shrieked and called out for Kate to help her.

"Oh no! Kate's on my side," Rick said and smiled at Kate.

Kate looked from Alexis to Rick and back. "Um... "

"Kate?" Rick asked.

"You know... actually... "

Alexis threw another snowball at her father. "Katie!"

Kate sprinted over to Alexis and came to her aid. Together they threw snowballs at Rick.

Rick just stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what had just happened. "You're ganging up on me!" he suddenly said and realized that he had been hit by at least another six snowballs. He bend down to form a snowball to throw at his girlfriend. "You're ganging up on me!"

Kate laughed when she ducked under the snowball.

Alexis giggled and kneeled down to form a couple of snowballs.

Kate helped her and started to throw snowballs at her boyfriend. Laughing she watched him as he tried to duck under them but failed.

Rick smiled at her and threw a couple of snowballs himself. He slowly made it closer to Alexis and Kate.

Kate saw him coming closer and leaned down to Alexis, whispering something into her ear which made her giggle. When she looked up again she couldn't see him anymore but was hit by a snowball only a second later. She spun around, got knocked over and was pinned to the ground by him. She was breathing heavily under him and staring right up into her eyes.

He smiled down at her shocked face after he had made her fall onto the snow covered grass and lay on top of her. He looked right into her sparkling brown eyes and saw how they changed to an emerald green slowly. He felt her heart beating fast. He looked down at her red lips and slowly lowered his head to kiss her.

She saw his lips coming closer and closer and was already closing her eyes to enjoy their first kiss, when he suddenly crashed on top of her and pressed her into the ground. All air was pressed out of her lungs and her eyes widened. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing on top of her when she saw the red hair of Alexis and heard her giggling. She had jumped on top of her father which had startled him and had made him crash on top of his girlfriend.

He looked down at Kate in shock and told Alexis to slide down off his back. When Alexis did so and lay in the snow giggling he got up and helped his girlfriend up again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What for? She thought we were just messing around and did not know we were about to kiss. It's neither yours nor Alexis' fault. It's fine. It's not like I'm hurt or something, okay?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "How in the world did I find such a great girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Practically Alexis found me, not you. It seems to be her new hobby to crash into me or to make you crash on top of me," she replied with a grin.

"Right. I'm glad she crashed into you."

Kate smiled and caressed his cheek with her left thumb. "Yeah, me too."

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He softly stroke her back and pressed a kiss to her snow covered hair.

"Daddy? I cold," Alexis said.

The couple looked at the little girl. Her coat was a little wet from the snow.

Kate made a fast decision. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"And cookies?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Kate smiled. "We will go to my home and I will make some hot chocolate for all of us." She turned to Rick. "If that's okay?"

"Absolutely. I would kill for hot chocolate right now."

She smiled at him. "Okay. Let's go then."

Alexis yawned. "Let's go."

Kate looked down at the girl. She moved her gaze up to Rick. "How about we carry her home. It's about fifteen minutes to walk and I think she is a bit too tired to walk."

Rick smiled. "I think so, too." He scooted the girl up in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Alexis grabbed her father's coat and yawned again.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

**They were standing in the elevator to the sixth floor of the building. **Rick was still holding hands with Kate and was still carrying the sleeping form of his daughter

Kate had leaned into his side after the elevator doors had closed.

They rode up the elevator in silence until it pinged, came to a stop and opened it's doors.

Rick followed his girlfriend to the door which she opened with her key and stepped into the warm apartment after her.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Kate? Is that you? I thought you were in the park. You only left barely two hours ago."

"Hey mom. Yeah, I'm home again. We were cold and I promised hot chocolate."

A second later her mom stood in the hallway and smiled at her daughter. "Hello Rick."

"Hey Johanna. How are you?"

"Good, thanks." She smiled at the still sleeping girl in his arms. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. We had a little snowball fight. Me against the girls. It was pretty exhausting for her."

"Oh yes, I can imagine. Katie loves snowball fights. How about I make some hot chocolate for us and you sit down on the couch? Alexis can carry on sleeping there."

"Good idea, mom. Where's dad?"

"Oh, a client called half an hour ago."

"Okay. We'll be in the living room then," Kate said and signaled him to follow her. She showed him into the living room and Rick lay Alexis down on the couch where Kate started to take off Alexis' coat and shoes.

"Thanks."

Kate smiled at him. "Give me your jacket, Castle."

"It's fine, I can do that," he said and took his daughter's coat and shoes from Kate and making his way back into the hallway to put them away.

Meanwhile Johanna was making hot chocolate for the three of them and Kate was sitting on the couch with Alexis who had snuggled into her embrace.

When Rick came back and saw Kate and his daughter he smiled brightly. He sat down next to Kate and took her hand. "I'm glad she likes you so much and the other way round," he said quietly.

"Ya, she's really a great kid."

"A great kid she is, yes, and she seems to be happy interrupting our moments."

"Oh, our moments?" she teased.

"Yeah, you know. Kissing and stuff."

She got goosebumps where his hand traveled up her tight. She swallowed. "And stuff?"

"Mmhh," he hummed into her ear.

His breath was ticketing her neck. She shivered slightly.

"Now aren't you two cozy with each other."

Kate's eyes widened and she pushed him away, making her mother chuckle in the process. "Mom... "

"What? Can't I be happy for my daughter?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Take care that she doesn't show Alexis that eye-rolling-thing," Johanna told Rick.

Rick laughed and smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't teach her that, okay?"

"Mmhh, we will see," Kate replied and took the mug of hot chocolate from the trail her mom had sat down on the coffee table.

Johanna shook her head smiling and sat down in the arm chair opposite her daughter, her boyfriend and his daughter. "Katie told me you're taking her out for dinner tomorrow."

Rick nodded and swallowed his swig of hot chocolate. "Yes."

"And do you already know where you will be taking my daughter?"

"Yes.

"A good one?"

"The best," he said with a smile. "She only deserves the best," he added and gently stroke Kate's hand.

Kate smiled at him and entwined their fingers.

"Good, good. I'm glad we're on the same eye level here."

Alexis yawned and snuggled deeper into Kate's embrace, blinking with her eyes.

Kate smiled down at her. "Hey sweetie."

Alexis yawned and looked up to Kate. "Katie."

"Did you sleep well?"

The four-year-old nodded and sat up on the couch. She looked around and saw her father and Johanna. She smiled at the older woman and looked at her father for help.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and received the mug from her father. She looked around after she had taken a sip of hot chocolate. "Katie's home?"

Kate and Rick nodded. "Yes, we're at my home."

She bit her lip. "I have to pee," she said quietly.

Rick looked at Kate whom explained to him, where the toilet was. He thanked her and left the living room with his daughter.

Kate watched them go and took another bis gulp of her hot chocolate.

"You like her a lot, Katie."

"Yes, I do."

"She likes you a lot, too."

"Mmhh, yes. Rick said that, too." She stared down into her mug. "He said that Alexis normally is a little... reserved with new people but that she seems to like me a lot."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I hope so, mom. I really like her a lot and... it scares me. To be honest, it scares me. I've never had a relationship like that and none of my boyfriends ever had a kid."

Johanna smiled. "There's more to it, isn't it?"

Kate nodded. "I think... I think I'm falling in love with him, mom, and also with Alexis. She is just such a sweetheart and I really enjoy spending time with her. I had so much fun building that snowman with her today and the snowball fight after."

Johanna nodded. "I know you're falling in love with him, honey. I can see it. Your eyes are sparkling when you talk about him and you're happy." She smiled. "Grandma told me the same thing nearly thirty years ago but you know that story."

"Grandma's favorite story," Kate said with a smile. "I'm scared but I'm also so happy."

"Hold on to that."

They heard Rick and Alexis coming back down the hallway and seconds later father and daughter joined them again.

Rick smiled at Kate and sat down next to her with Alexis in his lap.

Kate sat her mug down on the table and looked at her mother.

Johanna seemed to understand and got up. "I'll go and clean up the kitchen a little," she excused herself. "Do you want some cookies, Alexis?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Chocolate?"

"White chocolate and triple chocolate cookies."

Alexis' eyes grew wide and she looked at her father whom nodded. She climbed down from her father's lap and followed Johanna into the kitchen.

Rick took Kate's hands in his and pulled her closer. "I'm happy, too, you know?"

Kate looked at him in surprise. "You heard that?"

"I did." He smiled. "And I'm glad I did. I only had one girlfriend before you whom met Alexis and she didn't care about Alexis at all. She was nice to her but she didn't mean it. She only was nice to her to get me into bed. I broke up with her." He stroke her cheek. "I thought... I had nearly lost faith in women and then we found you." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Kate... "

She leaned into him, whispering his name against his lips. She looked from his lips to his eyes and her lips hovered only millimeters above his.

Rick was leaning in the final millimeters, already parting his lips to kiss her hard.

"Daddy! Jonna had lots of cookies!" Alexis came running into the living room and made the couple spring apart. She hopped onto the couch and held up the three cookies in her hand. She turned to Kate. "Jonna says 'tis your favorite." She held the cookie with white chocolate out for Kate to take.

Kate nodded and took the cookie. "Thanks," she mumbled and stared down at the cookie intensively.

They ate their cookies in silence, well, listening to Alexis telling Kate about a fairy tale her father had read to her the last Sunday evening. Sleeping Beauty.

Kate nodded along, only half listening to the young girl's voice, still thinking about their latest nearly kiss. She sighed and tried to concentrate on the young girl again.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**They were standing at the front door of Kate's parents' apartment ready to go home.**

Kate had helped Alexis into her coat while Rick had put on his own coat, watching his daughter and girlfriend with a smile, looking at Johanna from time to time whom was standing a little aside, giving them space.

Alexis hugged Kate's long legs as to say goodbye and Kate bend down and hugged the girl tight. "I'll see you soon, little one."

"Ya?"

"Yes."

Alexis smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "Good."

Kate smiled, too, and sat the girl down on the floor again only to be embraced into the warmth of Rick's arms a second later. She held on to him and watched Alexis disappear into the kitchen with Johanna. Or Jonna, as Alexis said.

"Today was great, thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmhh, it was."

"I'm sorry for earlier."

Kate shook her head. "Not your fault. It seems like there is always something happening when you want to kiss me, or when I want to kiss you."

He smiled. "So you want to kiss me, too?"

She slapped him on the back playfully. "Silly man."

"All thanks to you. Because you like it."

"How can you be sure I like it?"

"Well, do you?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

"See?"

She lay her head down on his shoulder. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither. I don't want to go home."

"But you have to."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because Alexis is tired and you have to put her into bed."

"I can lay her down on your couch."

Kate bit her lip. "And where will you sleep?" she asked even though she was pretty sure what his answer would be.

"Why? In your bed of course."

_Bingo_, she thought. "What makes you think I'd let you sleep in my bed, Castle?" she teased.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Why not? I'd love to cuddle with you."

She bit her lip as she imagined them cuddling in her in the early morning for a second. "Cuddle, hmm?"

"Yes, cuddle. It doesn't have to always be about sex."

"True. I just never had a boyfriend that wanted to cuddle. I don't even know if I like it."

He lifted his eyebrows again, not believing that nobody had cuddled in bed with her before. "I love it. I'm sure you'll like it."

She smiled. "I hope so." She closed her eye for a second, just breathing him in. "I don't want you to go either."

"You could come with us."

"No. Not today."

"Okay. Later?"

"Later," she agreed.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I guess we have to go home, then."

"Mmhh."

Nobody wanted to let go of the other.

After another minute of just holding her he let go of her with a heavy heart and looked at her. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll pick you up at six pm tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait."

"Wear something... "

"Nice. Yes, of course. I'm sure you'll like it."

He smiled. "Okay, good." He still held on to her hands. "Alexis!"

They looked into each other's eyes until Alexis stood next to them, ready to go home and holding another cookie in her little hand.

Kate smiled down at her. "The cookies are great, aren't they?"

Alexis, having her mouth full, only nodded and smiled slightly.

Kate smiled back. "I love them, too."

Alexis turned to the door waiting for her father.

Rick leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to her other cheek, whispering, "I'll miss you."

Kate mouthed back that she would miss him, too, and watched as they left through the door. She closed the door when the elevator doors had closed and leaned against it.

"He didn't kiss you," Johanna stated.

"No. No, he didn't."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Mom... "

"You didn't kiss yet, am I right?"

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Oh. My. God! You better give him a proper kiss tomorrow, Kate."

Kate nodded. "In planning on doing so," she said and made her way into her bedroom.

* * *

_As always I would love to hear your thoughts! Ideas are welcome, too :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	7. Dinner & Dancing

_Hey guys! This chapter is for my friend, Evi, whom's bday is today. Yup, same day as Nathan Fillion. And she's a huge fan :D_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Dreamworld**

Chapter 7 - "Dinner & Dancing"

* * *

**Rick stood in front of a floor-length mirror and looked at himself, holding up ties in different colors.** He couldn't decide whether it should be the red one or the blue one. And he also had a purple one. He knew she liked the color. He sighed and held up the red one again. _No_, he thought. He had worn this tie for a date with his publisher half a year ago. She was still after him. He had broken up with her after he had realized she only wanted his fame and money. _And she didn't like Alexis._ He sighed again and decided to go with the blue tie and also lay the red one aside to give to charity.

He bound the tie around his neck and buttoned up his jacket. He looked good. The tie brought out his eyes as they had the same color. With a satisfied smile he left the walk-in closet. And came back in running just seconds later, the tie in his hands and not around his neck anymore. He grabbed the purple one and held it up.

"Oh Richard... "

Rick turned around to his mother. "What?"

"I thought you had left a couple of minutes ago."

"No. That were the flowers for Kate."

Martha nodded.

"Are they okay? I mean, do you think she's going to like them?"

His mother shook her head and came closer. "She's going to love them." She picked up the purple tie and gave it to her son. "Take the purple one. They match the flowers and I think, if I remember right, that she likes the color."

Rick nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and his mother helped him to bind the tie.

"She's going to like it son."

He nodded again. "I hope so. I want to impress her, that's all."

Martha laughed and patted his shoulder lightly. "I know. And you're doing just great. You got a table in one of New York's best restaurants and you have got a wonderful evening planned out. She's going to love it," she assured him.

"Thank you mother."

"That's what I'm here for. Don't mess this up, okay? I really like her and I've only met her once."

He smiled. "I won't. She means too much to me. And I think... no, I know I mean a lot to her, too."

"How so?"

"She said it."

"She told you?"

"She told her mother and I came to hear it."

"Mmhh. Give her space to get used to this new situation. She's young, she's probably scared. Don't scare her away by telling her how you feel just yet."

"I know."

"Good. And now, I think you should get going or you'll be late."

"Oh god! How late is it?"

"You've still got plenty of time, Richard. It's half past five."

Rick's eyes widened. "I really have to get going."

"Car service?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

"They'll be here any second anyway. I'll just grab the flowers and the pralines for her parents." He hugged his mother. "I'll be home around eleven latest."

"Take your time Richard. It's not a problem. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"What about Charles?"

"He's not home tonight anyway."

"Fine. I'll try and call in two hours to say good night to Alexis."

"Do that and now go."

Rick turned around and walked out of his walk-in closet again, not coming back this time, and went to grab the flowers which lay on the kitchen table along with the pralines for her parents. He collected everything and left the loft.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later he reached Kate's home.** He took a deep breath when the car stopped and grabbed the flowers and pralines. Slowly he got out of the car and walked towards the building. He entered it, greeted the doorman and went up to the apartment.

Once standing in front of her door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Shortly after the door was opened and a man was standing in front of him. He gulped. Her father probably. "Hello, I'm Rick."

Jim eye him for a moment. "Hello Rick."

"Mr Beckett," he said.

"Oh Rick! You look good. Come on in," Johanna said and stepped next to her husband. "Jim, please, let him in."

Jim moved aside while eyeing Rick.

"Hello Johanna," Rick said with a smile and held out the pralines to her. "For you and your husband. I thought when I'm already stealing Kate from you for one evening, the least I could do is bring you something nice."

Johanna took the pralines with a smile. "Thank you, Rick. Kate's still in her room, I'm sure she'll be with us in a minute. Please, take a seat in the living room with us."

"Of course."

Johanna and her husband sat on the couch while Rick sat in the arm chair opposite of them.

"So, you're taking my daughter out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Mr Beckett."

Jim nodded. "It's a good restaurant, I suppose?"

"One of the best."

He nodded again. "And you're taking her dancing later?"

"Yes. She asked if we could go dancing and I think it's a great idea."

"Mmhh. And then?"

"I'll bring her back home by ten thirty. Or whenever she wants to go home."

"So you're not planning on having her stay over?"

Rick eyes widened. "Are you asking if I plan on sleeping with her?"

Jim just looked at him.

"I... no. I mean, yes, one day but not tonight. That... no. That would be just wrong. I mean I've only met her two weeks ago."

Johanna held up her hand. "I think it's enough, Jim. I think we pried enough into Katie's love life for tonight. How about we just have a nice talk until Katie is ready and they leave."

Jim looked from his wife to Rick and back to his wife. "I just want to know about his intentions, Jo."

"Mr Beckett, I like your daughter a lot. An awful lot. I know that you're protective of her and I think that's great, I'll do the same thing for Alexis one day. Maybe even with Kate's help. I don't want to hurt her in any way, I'm just glad I finally found a girl that could be my one."

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Your one?"

"Yes, my one."

"Okay. But I promise you, if you hurt her you're dead."

"Duly noted, Sir."

Jim nodded. "Since we talked about this, please, call me Jim."

"It's a pleasure, Jim."

"Take care of her."

"Always."

Kate walked into the room and everybody turned to look at her.

Rick gulped. She looked beautiful. Her long, brown hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, some framing her face. She was wearing a green dress which ended just around her knees along with a pair of brown leather high heels which made her nearly as tall as him. "Wow."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied and stood up, holding out the flowers to her. "For you."

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

He smiled. "I saw the smile on your face when you saw the purple flowers on the dinner table last time and figured you liked purple."

"I do. It's my favorite color."

"Good to know," he smiled.

She nodded. "I'll put these into a vase, okay? Will be right back." She turned around and left the room with her purple flowers in hand.

Her parents watched him with a smile.

* * *

_An hour later..._

**They were sitting at their table, facing each other while reading through their menus.**

"Found something yet?" he asked.

She dropped her menu on the table. "No. You?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Kate smiled. "You know what? How about I just take whatever you're having."

"You don't even know what I'm having yet."

"I know. Surprise me, Castle," she said and flirted openly with him.

He leaned over the table. "Okay," he whispered and made her shiver.

Kate bit her lip smiling. "Good."

Their waiter came over and took their order from Rick. "We have an extraordinary red wine that would go perfectly with your food, sir."

Rick looked to Kate whom shrugged with her shoulders. "I'm fine with that. Just order some water, too."

"Okay. Two glasses of the extraordinary red wine and a bottle of sparkling water, please."

"A wonderful choice, sir," their waiter said and collected their menus.

Once the waiter was gone, Rick took Kate's hands and caressed them softly.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hands lightly. "It's a nice restaurant, Castle."

"It's the Le Cirque. Do you like it?"

She nodded. "You didn't have to book such an expensive restaurant. Remy's would have been fine, too."

"Nah, only the best for you."

She looked right into his eyes and lifted her left hand to cup his cheek softly. She caressed it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No, you are beautiful."

She blushed. "Rick... "

"What? It's true. Every men in this restaurant looked at you tonight. And the women, too. You're stunning."

She smiled sheepishly. "They probably looked at you."

"Possible but unlikely. They looked at you like a dog looks at a steak."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Did you just compare me to a steak?"

Rick thought about it for a second. _Damn it, yes he did_, he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

She chuckled. "I know what you meant. Don't worry."

He smiled at her in relief. "Okay."

They were disturbed by a young waiter who brought them their pumpkin soup with cream and saffron. Another waiter delivered some bread and their water at the same time.

Rick looked at Kate whom smiled. "I hope you'll like it."

Kate took her spoon and tasted some of the food. "Oh my! Rick, that's amazing!"

"I know, right?" He took his own spoon and began to eat his soup, watching Kate closely as she enjoyed her soup. _What would she say to the fish later?_

* * *

**"You know, this was the second best pumpkin soup I ever ate," Kate said after a sip of water when she had finished her soup.**

"Only second best?"

"Well, yeah. My mom's soup is better," she said and stuck out the tip of her tongue to him.

"Guess the Le Cirque can't compete with that."

"Mmhh, no, it can't." She smiled and took his hand. She entwined their fingers and caressed his knuckles with the tips of her fingers.

He smiled at her. "I hope you like fish."

"I... I eat it."

"You don't like fish?"

She bit her lip when she saw his face fall. "You ordered fish for the main course, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine."

"I don't like fish that much either."

She chuckled. "We could still change our main course."

He smiled. "You decide."

"They have crisp chicken breast?"

"Great choice, Madame." He waved for their waiter and changed their main course.

"Does dessert stay the same, sir?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." He excused himself from their table and left the couple alone again.

Kate looked out of the window and down at the busy streets of New York. "It's a beautiful evening, Castle."

"Not as beautiful as you," he mumbled.

Her head whipped around to him, her soft curls cascading down her shoulders, jumping up and down a little bit. "Castle... " she breathed.

He squeezed her hand softly.

She bit her lip. "Thank you."

"Always."

She smiled took her wine glass to take a sip. It was the second time during dinner that he had told her she was beautiful. She put the wine glass down. "You know, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Why, thank you, Kate," he replied with a cocky grin.

"You're like a twelve year old on a sugar rush sometimes, do you know that?"

"My daughter keeps me young."

"Oh, does she? I think it's the other way round. I bet she's more mature than you were her age."

"But she's only four!"

"I know," Kate giggled.

He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't heard her giggle before. It was one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard.

* * *

**Their main course arrived a short time later. **The waiter sat their plates down in front of them and told them to enjoy their meal.

Kate cut a piece of her crisp chicken breast along with some spinach gnocchi and roasted tomatoes. She moaned silently and closed her eyes. "This is wonderful Rick."

"It is," he said and took another bite of his delicious chicken breast. "I can't believe I've never tasted this before."

"You didn't?"

"No."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

He shook his head smiling. "You made an amazing choice of dinner."

"Thanks. It's just one of my favorites."

"So, you've been here before?"

"Only with my parents."

"And you liked it."

"I did, yes."

"I've been thinking about taking Alexis here. Maybe the three of us could go together?"

Kate coughed. "What? I... you, Alexis and me?"

He looked at her apologizing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I... no, it's... it just was a little bit overwhelming. I think I would like to do that. Not yet though. Later, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me. I didn't want to overwhelm you like that."

She smiled reassuring. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. You're my girlfriend, we've been together for not even a month and I'm already asking you to have dinner at a restaurant with me and my daughter. I'm sorry. This is all going so fast and I can't stop it because it just feels right. Somehow."

"I know. And I'm actually glad we're talking about this, Rick. This is all going really fast. I'm more the type to take things slow but with you it's like I want it all at once." She smiled. "And I really, really like Alexis, Rick. She's a great kid. I don't think you could ask for a better daughter."

"Thank you for telling me Kate. Whenever you think we're going too fast, please tell me, okay? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I know."

"Good."

They enjoyed the rest of their main course in silence, stealing glances at the other from time to time and smiling at each other whenever their eyes met and locked.

* * *

**He was holding her close as they danced together.** They moved in perfect sync with each other and to the music, her head resting on his shoulder. Rick closed his eyes and swayed to the music with her in his arms. They'd had been dancing like this for a good couple of minutes already. Three or four songs maybe. And god, he enjoyed it.

Kate swayed to the music with him, enjoying their time together as well. She had wrapped her arms around his neck. When the so g changed to another slow song she lifted her head from his shoulder, caressed the nape of his hair with her thumb and looked him straight into the eyes.

He smiled down at her and stroke her back softly. He felt that she pressed herself up again his body and tightened his grip around her which made her snuggle into him even more. If that was even possible.

She looked him straight into they eyes again, locking her golden eyes with his dark blue eyes and leaned into h slowly.

His heart missed a beat when he realized that she was on her way to kiss him. He forgot to breath and just leaned down to her. His lips were hovering just above hers and he was looking into her eyes which signaled him that she wanted this. He took a last breath before he pressed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Kate felt like she had been strung by a flash. It was like he was sending electric shocks through her body with this kiss. She felt her knees weaken and was glad she had wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She moaned softly. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as his tongue seemed for entrance. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance which neither of them won. When he broke away from her in the need of oxygen she looked into his eyes and saw that he felt just like her. She smiled at him while she was trying her best to catch her breath and to calm down her fast beating heart.

"Wow," he said.

"Mmhh, that was pretty great, wasn't it?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

She felt like she had been strung by a flash again. She shivered under his grip and pressed herself against him, deepening their kiss. Her knees turned into jelly again and they were sunken into their own little world, neither of them noticing the other people watching them. They had just experienced their first kiss. And where enjoying the second one. Neither of them could care less about the people around them.

When they broke apart again she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She breathed in and out, breathing in his scent.

"Follow me," he whispered and tugged on her hand softly.

She followed him without asking questions. They left the dance area and found themselves outside of the club in an alley quickly.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. "Why haven't we done this earlier?" he mumbled. "This is the best thing I've ever done."

She moaned softly when his lips wandered down to her neck. "I don't know Rick. We were kept interrupted."

"Not anymore," he said and sucked on her neck, softly biting the soft flesh.

"Oh go-od," she moaned. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself if he continued with this sweet torture. "Rick?" He held kissing her. "Rick? Please." He stopped immediately and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's amazing Rick." She big her lip. "I just don't know if I'm able to stop myself if you keep kissing me like this. I don't want us, you know, to have sex in an alley. Not yet at least."

He nodded. "Me neither. And to be honest, I want our first time to be special. Really special and romantic. I don't want to fuck you, Kate, okay? Never. I care way too much about you just to fuck you."

She caressed his neck with her thumb again. "I know, me too." She leaned in to him again and claimed his lips back.

* * *

_Their first kiss. Finally, eh? I hope you liked the chapter. Leaveme a review, please!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


End file.
